Musa/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Riven S6 Trailer 3.png Musa & Riven S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Musa S6 Trailer.png Musa Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Musa Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Season 7 Musa & Critty Promo.jpg New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 5.png The Winx Are Back 6.png The Winx Are Back 12.png |-|Season 1= Series Francine_s01ep23.jpg|Musa with Francine & Oretensia Musa11111.jpg MusaDC.png ~Musa Watches Her Mother~.jpg 1x10-MusaThumbsUp.jpg 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Bloom, Musa and Stella stay behind.png Sonic blast 101.png Sonic mega blast.png Sonic mega blast 4.png Ultra sonic wave 114.png Sonic combo blast.png Screen Shot 2012-05-28 at 6.43.50 PM.png 1x06-Powers.jpg 106 convergence 2.png 1125271_1349280809200_full.jpg Specials MusaNick.png The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella, Knut - Special 1 (1).jpg Fire wall Nick 2.png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg Flora, Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Griselda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx, Griselda - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (4).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (5).jpg Stella, Musa - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (3).jpg Stella, Musa - Special 1 (2).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Musa, Riven - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stella, Musa, Riven, Timmy - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (4).jpg Flora, Musa, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (5).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (7).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (8).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (6).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (2).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg Stella, Musa, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (11).jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (7).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (8).jpg Stella, Flora, Musa - Special 1 (1).jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna - Special 1 (2).jpg Musa, Flora - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna - Special 1 (3).jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Palladium, Anastacia, Sandra - Special 1 (1).jpg Ultra sonic growth nick 2.png Musa worried for Bloom Nick.png |-|Season 2= Series ConcertMusaTwo.jpg Wave Shield.png MusaCamping.png 12445.PNG Matlin.PNG MusahuggingRiven.jpg ~Musa and Jared~.jpg|Musa and Jared ~Ortensia-Pia_Behind_Musa~.jpg Musa en Ho - Boe.PNG KidMusa.PNG Musa and Tune (Rai).jpg Sonic bomb 217.png Sonic Bomb.PNG Sonic Bomb 212.PNG Noisy Power Whirl.PNG Power swirl 214.png Power swirl musa 2.png Power of seasons & sound barrier.png Sound wave 213.png Sound wave.png Sound wave 2.png Sound wave 223.png Sound wave 225.png Max volume 221.png Charmix Convergence.jpg 223 convergence.png 225 convergence.png 2x12-MusaLaylaProject.jpg Specials Winx-4-15.jpg Musa - The Shadow Phoenix (1).jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Musa - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg Sound wave Nick.png Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Musa - The Shadow Phoenix (3).jpg Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg |-|Season 3= Season3.jpg MusaEF2.jpg Worrying Musa RoseXinh.png 3x20-MusaPhonesD.jpg GL S3 4.png GL S3 2.png GL S3 1.png Disco Ball.png Revert Chords.png Ultra Sound Power.png Sound wave 304.png Sound wave 310.png Sound wave 311.png Enchantix Amplifier.png Magic bass boom.png Sound cage.png Magic bass boom 326.png 3x16-MusaSpell1.jpg Group attack 317.png 3x16-MusaSpell2.jpg Morning star.png Digital Barrier.png Flora - Music Barrier.jpg solar windchime.png Rainbow connection.png Song bird sleep.png Water and nature 2.png Lost world.png Convergence musa layla.png Convergence musa layla 2.png Enchantix power.png Convergencia Magix.png 640px-Convergence attack.jpg Winx Shield.jpg 305 conver.png Conver with water stars.png 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg Musa_Enchantix_Attack.JPG Musa-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14817720-465-349.jpg |-|Season 4= Sound_wave_attack_406 3.png Sound_Wave_Attack 2.png Sound_flame 4.png Enchantix_Bass_Boom 2.PNG Musamusicmagic.jpg Disco Shell.PNG hqdefault7.jpg Worrying Musa RoseXinh.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123524-512-384.jpg Winx_Lovix 2.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123656-512-384.jpg MusaS4.jpg FloraandMusa.jpg Musa Pajamas 4-3.png Musa Pepe Bed.jpg Riven crying.jpg Musa-riven-7.jpg Musa-riven-8.jpg Riven!?.jpg MusaTF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (13).jpg Musa & Pepe.jpg Musa s4 gitar.jpg Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Harmonic attack 413.png Harmonic attack 417 2.png Harmonic attack.png Harmonic attack 425 3.png Harmonic attack 416.png Harmonic attack 425.png Harmonic attack 417.png Harmonic attack 407 2.png Harmonic attack 418 2.png Magical echo 409.png Magical echo 425.png Magical echo 424.png Magical echo.png Stereo crash 411.png Stereo crash 418.png Stereo Crash 407.png Stereo crash 422.png Stereo crash 417.png Stereo crash.png Stereo Crash 413.png Sonic screen 409 2.png Sonic screen 409.png Brightheart2.png Bright heart 409 2.png Bright heart.png Bright heart 414 4.png Bright Heart.PNG Bright heart 411 2.png Bright heart 411.png Pure harmony 420.png Pure harmony 419.png Vital beat + pure harmony.png Pure harmony 420 2.png Winx Club - Episode 415 (11).jpg Winx Club Magic Convergence.png Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (2).jpg Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Musa, Flora, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Mitzi, Musa - Episode 405 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 405 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 409 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (7).png Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg 4026.jpg 4016.jpg 4019.jpg 4017.jpg 4015.jpg 4014.jpg Mistake 3 402.png 4038.jpg 4046.jpg 4045.jpg 4043.jpg 4041.jpg Winx Laugh 410.png Super prism 411 2.png Dragon heart 411.png Winx Club - Ep412 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Teachers.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Dragon wing 417.png 650253.jpg Happy Musa RoseXinh.jpg Green luxurious ivy 402.png 4022.jpg 4033.jpg Universal light 413.png Super prism 416.png Season 4's hair.jpg Aww make up kiss.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-06 16-15-55-620.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-14-46-732.jpg Musa-riven-8.jpg 2844670286 1.jpg |-|Season 5= Magic_Winx-Believix_2 2.PNG Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG Magic_Winx_-_Believix!_(season_5)-1-.png 418693_463489617024529_1061491310_n 2.jpg 432397151_640.jpg Musa_and_Sirenix_Box.PNG|Musa with the Sirenix Box Musa_and_her_father.png|thumb|Musa and her father in Season 5 MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg 47774009.jpg pic_advent01.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-25-15h33m03s49.png 60.jpg Musa S5 Powers.jpg 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg 190.jpeg 240.jpeg Flora Stella Musa 509.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg Musa Flora.jpg 1240.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 1170.jpeg 2010.jpeg 1220.jpeg Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg 942174 578042628902560 1175336084 n.png Tecna & Musa Fashion.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion 2.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg Musa_S5_concert_BelievixinStella.PNG 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg Musa_civilian 2.PNG Sona_Breaks_Musa's_Spell.png|Sonna bonds with Mutated Musa to turn her back to normal Musa_Bonding_with_Sonna.jpeg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Winx Club Season 5 episode 11 - Trix In Ambush !! ENGLISH !! FULL !! -HD-.mp4 snapshot 11.25 -2012.12.01 16.49.12-.jpg scrn3.png Musa - WCEp508.jpg 29ADC.jpg 1470.jpg 1480.jpg 1770.jpg 1970.jpg 1920.jpg Musa_effect.jpg Musa's_Harmonix!! 3.PNG capture_002_07072013_102211_495.png Sonic blast 501.png Green bust.png Purifying wind.png Harmonic attack 501.png Magical echo 502.png Stereo crash 505.png Stereo crash 505 2.png Sonic screen.png Sonic Screen.PNG Sonic screen 506 2.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 3.15.04 PM.png Reverberating Notes1.png Reverberating notes 510.png Reverberating notes 511.png Diapason 507 3.png Diapason 511.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.50.35 AM.png Diapason.png Diapason 513 2.png Deafening Chords.png 518Defening Chords 2.jpg Defening chords 526.png Defening chords 526 2.png Defening chords 526 3.png Defening chords 526 4.png Sonic mirror 516.png Sonic mirror 516 2.png Percussive Hit.jpg Percussive Hit2.jpg Percussive Hit3.jpg Percussive hit 519.png Percussive hit 519 2.png Neptune's sting + percussive hit 522.png Music kick 521.png Music kick 521 2.png Wall of sound.png Wall of sound 2.png Voice of Sirenix.jpg 505 convergence.jpg Sirenix Convergence.png 517 convergence 2.jpg 517 convergence.jpg 519 convergence.jpg Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg Winx s5 new outfits.png Musa & Riven 519.jpeg |-|Season 6= Series MUSA EP 19 1.jpg 605_(7) 2.png Musa-Bloomix-the-winx-club-fairies-36943543-1280-720.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36400426-1600-899.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Musa Singing.jpg Musa Ep17.jpg Musa Ep17 (2).jpg AIm-mhhtLbc.jpg Musa & Stella.jpg Musa Ep18.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h47m55s130.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h23m33s130.png M, A &F.jpg MUSA EP19 2.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg 3abuPTa2E64.jpg TmmF2-hdFdk.jpg yxP3P0aqJGU.jpg 1pOK7v75l_g.jpg Ri_t0LiHx0Y.jpg BGMMfLt-moE.jpg Cb 6HpdDmRU.jpg FPqIgCfXu_Q.jpg SRqIMyQNs7A.jpg E08LoKcUxpI.jpg HAHTwnR1ITo.jpg IkM_OfJqFz0.jpg aJkqYxSXHIE.jpg dcpJjhwhM8M.jpg HXMk6mzt_I8.jpg T5qnvK9MYoI.jpg HX7O2wpvsm0.jpg iXSVjG1Ygfc.jpg M84gG2bt5u0.jpg cJMDA5TmEYw.jpg E3tw9HwTrlk.jpg POMRP9QRfzc.jpg qiUuMiw-8bE.jpg images5TIE6BZD.jpg Musa-and-Bloom-Season-6-dance-outfits-the-winx-club-36862755-960-540.jpg Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Spring Colors - Musa.jpg Musa With Magic Instrument.jpg Musa Sing.jpg Musa Holding Ice Cream.jpg 11391370_1124280914271920_4319229972249271803_n.jpg Winx_club8.jpg Musa-at-Alexandria-the-winx-club-fairies-36931734-640-360.png HotinnjFX20.jpg Deafening chords 602 2.png Deafening chords 603.png Voice of sirenix 601.png Crystal voice 605.png Crystal voice 605 2.png Infinite echo 608.png Infinite echo 613.png Infinite echo 613 3.png Infinite echo 615.png 601 sirenix convergence.png 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg -WUQZmTX5O0.jpg BPZMaStHsag.jpg QniouVVfEQc.jpg Musa (glad).JPG Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png |-|Season 7= Series Musa & Critty S7.png Musa & Critty 2.png Musa & Critty 3.png Musa Time Travel.png Time Travel 3.png Time Travel 5.png Time Travel 6.png Time Travel 12.png Time Travel 13.png Time Travel 14.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Aisha & Musa Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Musa & Critty.png Squonk Crying.jpg Musa Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png The Retro Look.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Shine Like A Diamond.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png 1 1.jpg 2 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 7 0.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Movie MusaSLK.png Pure of sound.png Sonic Shield.jpg Winx Club 3D convergence.jpg Stock Art Movie_Musa.png 3D Musa.png Musa Millenium Ball.png |-|Magical Adventure= Movie MusaMA2.png 3D Musa Jumpsuit.png Sonic blast movies.png Harmonic attack movie.png Pure Power of Harmony.jpg Stock Art Gown Musa.png 0_5e214_117f0adc_orig.png |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Movie pic.jpg Maxresdefaulty.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Movie 3 convergence 1.png Percussive_Hit 2.jpg mbfce2fbe90.jpg Musa Taming.jpg musa in the movie.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Percussive hit m3.png voice of sirenix m3.png voice of sirenix m3 2.png voice of sirenix m3 3.png Movie 3 convergence.png Sirenix convergence m3.png The Winx in Gardenia..jpg The end.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Musa